wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkhan
The Forge world of Arkhan is one of the largest, and most influential forge worlds in the Tyrest Sector, housing the greatest concentration of Mechanicum forces in the region. Named for Arkhan Land, it houses a wide range of powerful forces, dedicated to the gathering and protection of knowledge, much like the Magos they have named themselves for. Arkhan is a resource rich world, with a work force of tens of billions of slaves. Arkhan provides the largest amount of war materiel for the sector, constantly turning out weapons, ammunition, armour and ships. History Culture Appearance The Forge World is steeped deep in the Cult Mechanicus, and carries it's traditional colour of red. The priesthood, and Skitarii, both dress in deep red robes, trimmed with silver. The Red Gladiators have silver titans, decorated with criss cross red patterns. Military Forces Arkhan boasts a large and varied army, featuring a strong bulk of Skitari, and an elite Titan Legion. Collegia Titanica Arkhan hosts the largest and most experienced titan legion in sector, Legio Gladiator. Better known as the Red Gladiators, they were at the forefront of many campaigns during the war, in particular they battled their traitorous cousins in the Legio Ferros. Equipped with a wide variety of Titans, with specialisations in a number of environments, they specialise in shock assaults, uncaring towards the enemy's attempts to stop them. They became particularly deadly at battling other Titans. The Red Gladiators have over 40 titans at full strength, including two Imperator titans. Legiones Skitarii Arkhan's main forces come in the form of their Legiones Skitarii, the Red Legion. Well trained, well armed, and highly experienced, they form one of the most powerful infantry units in the sector. They are reliant on heavy firepower, using a core of Skirati Rangers, with an advancing line of Onagers equipped for ranged fire power. Supporting them are skirmishing elements of Ironstrider cavalry and Dragoons. Their rear line uses squads of Vanguards, to clear out any survivors. They are utterly relentless in their pursuit of their enemies. The Primus Macroclade is their Titan garrison. This contains elite Secutarii, Peltasts and Hoplites, with supporting Dragoons, devoted to mopping up those vehicles and infantry too insignificant for their Titan to be concerned by. Cult Mechanicus There are none in the Tyrest Sewctor more devoted to the Omnissiah than Arkhan's Cult Mechanicus. They show this through their combat forces, being focused on the stalwart defence of their world, and dedicated pursuit of knowledge. Their main force is a contingent of Electro-Priests, equally divided between energy draining Fulgurite, and the lightening firing Corpuscarii, both of whom are equally devoted to the Omnissiah. They form a vanguard of warrior-priests that tear into their foe. Supporting these ate Kataphron Battle Servitors. The epitome of this art, Kataphrons are divided into 2 clades. They launch a forward vanguard of Breacher Servitors, their powerful weapons, and heavy armour, allowing them to crush enemy battle lines, supported by a rear line of Destroyer Servitors, possessing heavy weapons meant for destroying the enemy in great numbers. Finally, come the Battle-Automata. Kastelans are the most common, being ancient but powerful relics of war. Backing these up are larger war machines, like the Thanatar Siege Automata, and the Domitar Assault Automata, meant for laying the enemy low with concentrated and deadly fire. Basilikon Astra Guarding Arkhan is their Basilikon Astra. In calmer times, they would normally mount expeditions, recovering precious technology. Now, it is entirely focused on the protection of Arkhan, and the worlds that support it. it hosts a number of cruisers, and light cruisers as escorts, and the Ark Mechanicus Class Battleship Endless Quest.. Arkhan also houses one of the most powerful orbital defence systems in the sector.